1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a hand-held bender or forming structure, and more particularly, pertains to a hand-held bender for bending the blade of a hockey stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hockey stick blade in the past has been bent by heating the hockey stick blade, such as in an oven, and then placing the blade inbetween a door and a jamb, and bending the blade. This has not always been satisfactory, in that the blade has tended to be crimped, rather than having a uniform, rolling curve.
Sometimes, to the person who is not skilled at the art of bending hockey stick blades, it was very easy to crimp a blade and destroy an expensive hockey stick. At other times, the wood laminations would tend to separate because of the uneven forces which were applied.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a bender for a hockey stick blade.